Nick
Nicholas Wilson (Born October 16, 1993) is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed to Royal Wrestling Kingdom and Full Intensity Wrestling Early Life Nicholas Wilson was born on October 16, 1993, in Manhattan, New York. He has stated both in character as well as interviews that he grew up in Brooklyn, bouncing around foster homes. Despite his troubled upbringing, he performed well in school. He graduated from Midwood High School in 2011. In school, he played baseball and wrestled, as well as boxing in local gyms. Early Wrestling Career (2012-2013) Wilson was approached by a local wrestling school at a wrestling tournament during high school. He accepted, and shortly after entering an IWT staff member recruited him to the Training Grounds system. After improving his talents in developmental, he was called up to the main roster. Internet Wrestling Titles (2013-2017) Debut and Early Work Nick made his IWT debut in the Inaugural Proving Grounds Battle Royal at Summerslam 2013. He won the match against 7 other newcomers. After this, Nick was placed in the IWT Title #1 Contender's Tournament alongside 7 other wrestlers. He lost in the first round to eventual winner Joey Bryant. He subsequently entered a feud with General Manager Dat Kid, who was tired of his disrespect. As punishment, Nick was placed into a 3 on 1 handicap match against Lucas Hacksaw, Justin Magnus and Mike Boston at Night of Champions, which he walked away with a win. At the following Uprising, he was placed in a Triple Threat against Adam Hawk and Trip, where he was also victorious. Soon after, he formed The Alliance with Bryant and Adam Hawk. Shortly after, he was kicked out by the new leader Chrysalis for badmouthing the other members. He was written off TV for over a month after a power bomb off the stage Return Nick returned at the 2013 Survivor Series in the main event, joining Team Dat Kid alongside Dat Kid, Danielson, Trip, and Rodrigo. They defeated Team Jonathan (Senhor, Christian, Victoria Parker, Alias Antonio, and Ben Dover). After this, Nick and Trip began to team together frequently, until his partner turned on him. Nick began to lose his grip on reality, and formed a short-lived alliance with Victoria Parker, assisting her in matches and backstage. He entered the Royal Rumble match, but was eliminated by eventual winner Bruce Knight. At Uprising, Nick got his match against Trip as an Elimination Chamber qualifier, but he lost. At the next Uprising, he lost a number 1 contender's match against Chris Kaizer and D'Z. X-Division Champion and Money in the Bank At IWT Mania II, Nick was entered in a five-way match against Harriet Vargas, Tyler SIN, Zach, and Nero to determine the #1 contender for the X-Division championship. He won the match, eliminating Vargas last. However, because Alias Antonio cashed in his X-Division title for a World Title match, Nick faced Vargas in an Extreme Rules match for the championship. Nick joined The Order after this was announced, beginning a long rivalry with Harriet over the next few months. He defeated her and was crowned the new X-Division Champion. At Old School Uprising, he faced off against stablemate Marcus Anthony in the main event, which ended in a draw. At the following Uprising, he defended the championship against Frie in an Empty Arena match, picking up the victory. At the Money in the Bank event in 2014, Nick was entered in the MITB match for the World Heavyweight Championship alongside Harriet Vargas, Frie, The Artist, Justin Magnus and Aiden Ryan. He walked away the winner, now holding two possible title matches. After this, he defeated The Artist in an X-Division Championship match, and announced a tournament to decide his next contender for Summerslam. Jwab won the tournament, and the two began to feud throughout August. Ultimately, Nick dropped the championship to Jwab. After the defeat, he began making cryptic promos and walked out of the company. In reality, this was to heal a shoulder injury. World Heavyweight Champion At Survivor Series 2014, Nick returned after three months to cash in on Joey Bryant for the IWT World Heavyweight Championship. At the following uprising, the two had a match ending in no-contest after a countout. At Royal Rumble 2015, Nick lost the championship to Christian. He also entered the Royal Rumble match after losing his championship at #2 but was eliminated. He was entered in the Elimination Chamber, but finished third in a losing effort. Frustrated at a lack of direction and where the company was headed, he walked out before IWT Mania III. Shortly after, the company folded. IWT Revival Nick returned to the revamped IWT in late 2015. He fought Jack Forte for the Intercontinental Title in a losing effort. After this, he was entered in the Golden Ticket Tourney, defeating Harrison, King Zero (Dat Kid), and eventually Spawn to win the prize. He entered the Royal Rumble match and lost in January 2016. He formed the WC2 stable with Jack Forte, and they would add Gav the Chav to take on Aids Johnson's XIX at Pride in Victory, winning the match. At IWTMania IV, Nick defeated FTJ. He inducted Jack Forte into the Hall of Fame. At IWT Survival, Nick lost to Ryan Davis. At the following VICE, Nick defeated Davis. He then was in a five-way for the IC Title against Michael, Evander Amos, Aids Johnson, and Jack Forte, which he lost. He was eliminated in the second round of the Universal title tournament by Bishop. At Uprising, he defeated Bullad Club member Rio Nakayama, leading the group to assault him and a steel cage match against James Dragon at Summerslam, which he lost. After this, Nick went on to have a brief feud with Charles Raynor, which he won. At Civil War, his team of Jack Forte, Guernica, and Michael defeated Ivy Hale, DTF, and Cousin Eddy. At Summit 2016, Nick was scheduled for an IC Title Match against James Dragon, but the company folded again. After Dat Kid took over IWT, he defeated him for the IWT World Heavyweight Championship. He successfully defeated Aids Johnson in a title match. And at IWT Mania V, he defended the championship against Spawn. Ace Championship Wrestling (2013-2016) Nick made his debut in ACW in September 2013 under the same name. He played an intelligent character, becoming a fan favorite rather quickly. After about a month of on and off victories, Nick scored a major upset by pinning Curt Cutlass. After winning the Dynamite Ticket, Nick earned the opportunity to challenge the undefeated Taz Cage for the Dynamite Championship. However, Cutlass interfered in the match, continuing their feud and beginning a long alliance with Cage. The two had a blow-off match in an extreme rules match, which Cutlass walked away victorious. After the rivalry with Cutlass came to a close, Nick began picking up many victories over almost every superstar in the ACW roster such as Jacob Colton and Commando. Nick was subsequently entered in the Internet Championship tournament, which he eventually won to become the first ever champion. The following week, he won the rights to face Cage for the Dynamite Championship once again. However, Nick came up short after more shady conditions. As Nick's Internet Championship reign continued, Nick was entered in the number 1 contender's tournament to face the current ACW Heavyweight Champion. He racked up wins, ultimately being placed against his long time rival Taz Cage in the final. At the time, Cage was still undefeated. They faced in the main event. The two had a back and forth match but Nick once again could not defeat Cage. This match and major rivalry won both competitors two ACE Awards. After coming up just short, Nick had a few minor defenses before coming embroiled in a major feud with Zach. The two traded words backstage and in the ring for weeks after he won a #1 contender's match for the Internet Championship. They faced off in a ladder match, where Zach managed to pull off the upset. In the following weeks, the two began to have more friendly interactions and eventual formed a partnership. The two took on Crash Tyson and FTJ and won. At the Chinese New Year Event, Nick walked away from the ladder match with a briefcase. However, the case he earned was never revealed as owner Dennis Brockman ceded the company and it went under. The promotion was rebooted in May 2014, under ownership by Al Nova. Nick returned to ACW, but not playing the intelligent character but rather a more extreme variation of his IWT persona. He won at the first show against Zach to become the ACW Dynamite Champion. However, he suffered a shoulder injury, and had no choice but to relinquish the championship rather quickly, as he couldn't work in two promotions at the same time. He dropped the championship to Zach in a triple threat and took time away from ACW for the rest of the summer. Nick made his return, attacking Jed Atlas after he defeated Taz Cage for the ACW Championship. He aligned himself with his former rival and Nova, joining the EGO stable. He began a feud for the title against Atlas, at first losing in a triple threat match. He came back again, but failed in singles competition. After this, Nick began to become even more crazed, abucting the ACW GM Tiffany. There would be weekly segments of them interacting, and Nick continued to compete. However, he vanished, dealing with shoulder problems once again. Nick made his return, wrestling under his birth name for the first time in his career in early 2015. He kept elements of his old persona, but he adopted an arrogant reality star persona after he made appearances on shows during his absence. Crews followed him everywhere in the arena. At the Chinese New Year Event, he won a briefcase once again. This time, he got see what his title match would be: the Heritage Championship. However, the promotion folded once again. In late 2015, Wilson returned, having varied success. He had no major rivalries until early 2016. After he lost a team match with Leo Taylor as his partner, the two had a lengthy feud. Taylor ultimately walked away on top, and Nick left the promotion after his contract expired. Perfect Wrestling Grand Prix (2014) Wilson competed under the name Edward Pearson, and played a character akin to his ACW days. He was an intellectual, and continuously insulted his opponents. During their London tour, Nick won the PWGP Jr Heavyweight Championship against Frie Carter after going undefeated in the tournament. He was scheduled to defend the title at the Berlin Tour, but the company folded and IWT brought it in. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2016-) Nick joined RWK alongside IWT GM Michael in an attempt to takeover their competition. At The Grand Coronation I, Nick defeated KJ Kidd in the main event. After this, he would face Ryan Vendetta and Archangel in a Triple Threat match for the Crowned Jewel, which he lost. At Dragon's Den, he faced Archangel for the championship in another losing effort. When IWT and RWK merged, Nick defeated Spawn in the IWT Championship match. It was then announced that they would unify the Crowned Jewel and IWT Title, and Nick entered a feud with KJ Kidd. Nick constantly went after Kidd's family, and during their match at Cold Day in Hell defeated him by hitting him with the championship belt. He was crowned the first RWK Imperial Champion. Josh Reed then scheduled a rematch, No Holds Barred Submission match for the Imperial Championship at Kings of the Empire. At the event, Nick managed to retain his championship in a grueling match - he needed 8 stitches on his forehead after receiving various shots from weapons. Nick then was set to face the number 1 contender, El Pecador, at Peace of Mind. He and Deacon MacFarlane exchanged heated words leading up to the match. After a vicious match, Nick retained. After Nick defeated El Pecador, Spawn made a surprise return and demanded a match with the champion. Josh Reed granted this challenge, but the Board of Directors made sure their match was non-title. After Peace of Mind, Spawn attacked Nick during the press conference, sending him through a table. The three stipulations the fans could choose from were a Street Fight, Best of 5 Tables Match, and a Lumberjack Match. The lumberjack match was eventually chosen as their stipulation. Nick won the match after reversing a choke slam into a snapmare driver A number 1 contender's match between Will Neilson and Tyler Keenan also took place at Democracy Rules. The latter won the match, and their encounter was scheduled for Last Rites. After a long match, the Clique interfered, causing a distraction and opening up an opportunity for the challenger to knock the champion out with brass knuckles. Keenan defeated Nick to become the new Imperial Champion. At Path of Destiny, Nick was given a rematch against Keenan. Like the last match, this was riddled with games and tricks from both stars. In the end, Keenan successfully retained the championship. Full Intensity Wrestling Throughout the summer of 2017, there were rumors speculating that Nick would sign with FIW. These were confirmed in late August as he was added to their website. Nick also confirmed the rumors on Twitter. He competes under the name Nick Anthony, which he also stated he is in the process of making his legal last name. He made his debut on the September 11th edition of Tuesday Night Throwdown, defeating Yujiro Mustinaga. He will be making his FIW Pay-Per-View debut at Bash at the Boardwalk in the Boardwalk Match. Personal Life Nick currently resides in Brooklyn, New York. Not much is known about him outside of the public eye because he is a very private person. He rarely makes any appearances outside of wrestling. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Running Knee in corner (IWT 2013-2014) * Frog Splash (ACW) * Snapmare Driver (IWT 2014-2017, RWK) * Brooklyn Bridge (Cattle Mutilation) (IWT, RWK) * Dragon Sleeper w/ Body Scissors (ACW) * Hangman's Neckbreaker (ACW 2015-2016) * The Cyclone (Spinning Sitout Gourbuster) (FIW) Signature Moves * Michinoku Driver * Sit-Out Chokeslam * Lifting Reverse DDT * Piledriver Accolades * IWT World Heavyweight Champion * IWT X-Division Champion * IWT Money in the Bank * IWT Golden Ticket * ACW Dynamite Champion * ACW Internet Champion * ACW CNY Briefcase Holder * ACE Award - Match of the Year (Nick vs Taz Cage) * ACE Award - Feud of the Year (Nick vs Taz Cage) * PWGP Jr Heavyweight Champion * RWK Imperial Champion Entrance Themes * System of a Down - Aerials * From First to Last - Worlds Away * Foxy Shazam - Seagulls Over Rhinoceros Bay Pt 2 * Linkin Park - No More Sorrow * Arctic Monkeys - When the Sun Goes Down * Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know? (of fucking course) * Innerpartysystem - Don't Stop * Kanye West - So Appalled * Radiohead - Spectre * Naruto - Sasuke's Theme Song * Run the Jewels - Oh My Darling (Don't Cry) * Post Malone - Congratulations * Queens of the Stone Age - I Appear Missing * Interpol - PDA